1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lampholder for use in lighting units, and more specifically, to a removable lampholder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In that variety of lighting unit which includes a distinct holder for the lamp, or bulb, which must be removed from the lighting unit in order to replace the lamp, the exposed surfaces of the lampholder become very hot to the touch during use of the unit because of the heat normally emitted from the lamp. In special applications during which it is important to replace a weak or burned out lamp quickly to avoid any prolonged interruption of light, the hot exterior surfaces make the lampholder hazardous to remove without the aid of some grasping implement.
A surgical light, such as one manufactured by the American Sterilizer Company of Erie, Pa., includes a lampholder with a metallic cover. A suction device must be used to remove the lampholder during a surgical procedure. The lampholder is connected to the surgical light by electrical wires, thus preventing the complete removal of the lampholder. Partially removing the lampholder to replace the lamp by using the suction device is time consuming and potentially hazardous because the person replacing the lamp may touch the hot exposed surface.
The object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide a lampholder which has an exposed surface which can be safely handled during use. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a lampholder which can be removed from the lighting unit quickly and without the use of auxiliary tools.